Foxes and Cigarettes, Firewhiskey and no Regrets
by red.angel23
Summary: Ginny weasley will get to know a differen side of draco malfoy. but will he be able to let his guard down sober. what will unfold could be a beautiful romance or a heartbreaking tragedy.....


As Ginny took a late night stroll around the lake her nostrils were assaulted with and odd smell, she was not quite sure how to define it and could not even begin to anyway. She was not left wondering about the smell long though as she her path was blocked by none other then Draco Malfoy. She sighed she had gone for a walk to relax; this would surely have the opposite effect. The smell, which she had forgotten at the site of Draco, came from something he held in his hand, which she was pretty sure muggles referred to as a cigarette.

'Well Well, what brings the littlest fox out of the den?' he hissed and Ginny wondered if his words were slightly slurred, his eyes wear bleary and red.

'I could ask the same thing,' was her reply, as she inhaled more of that smell, deciding she rather liked it. 'That's a bad habit,' she indicated the cigarette 'or so I have heard,' he almost laughed at this but snickered instead.

'Perhaps for a muggle, but we are far superior to them, and do not contract illness as easily,' he said he spat the word muggle and she was surprised he had included her in the we.

'I suppose that's true,' was all she could think to say. She was mildly confused with what was happening. Usually they were at each others throats. He offered her one and she accepted then looked at it strangely and he chuckled taking it back he lit it for her and passed it back.

'Inhale slowly fox or you will joke,' he said and she inhaled slowly and still joked, again he chuckled, but after a few more hits she no longer coughed and she enjoyed it. 'You're different from your brothers, fox.' He stated and she frowned, she couldn't decide wether she liked this side of him or if it utterly creeped her out.

'Well I do have female body parts, that _brothers _do not have,' she said. Though she knew that was not what he meant. He shook his head.

'No, no that is not what I meant at all. What I meant, is that your soul is different. Your soul is green and dark with shimmering silver, like Slytherin. Their souls are red with shimmering gold. I find it so extremely odd that your soul is like so many souls of my house mates, and yet you reside in Gryffindor,' he said his words definitely slurring, after this sentence he bought a bottle to his lips and drank deeply. She had not even noticed that he was holding it. 'Well little fox, you best be getting in doors, and I have business to attend to. Somewhere over,' he squinted looking behind her and point vaguely 'there,' and with that he took one step forward before he stumbled and only remained standing by grabbing her shoulder.

'Merlin Malfoy you can't even walk,' she said as he gripped her hard enough that it would bruise. He glared down at his legs.

'No. It seems that my legs no longer work. It's very unfortunate you see. As it's rather cold out here and the dungeons are so far away, I don't want to freeze to death. Perhaps I could spend the night with you?' he said and she snorted.

'If that's your pick up line Malfoy I have no idea how you even manage to get a date,' she replied as she let him lean on her has she led him back towards the castle.

'Date? Whatever would I need to go on one of those for?' he asked completely serious.

'You have never been on a date? And yet you have a new woman in your bed every week?' she asked and he looked at her oddly before replying.

'Why on earth would I take one of those despicable girls on a date? Then I would have to endure her endless talk about something I care little for,' he said and Ginny almost let go of him in shock.

'If find these girls despicable why do you take them to bed? Jeesh Malfoy learn some respect,' she said his attitude to women sickened her.

'When one of those girls earns my respect I will show her respect. Currently they come with their legs wide open, seeking my name and my fortune, nothing else. People are treated how they behave; if they behave like Sluts then I will treat them like sluts. Those girls will get nothing from me but lingering pleasure and a slap on the arse as they walk out the door, and as for why. Why not? Everyone needs release fox, some just need it more often then others. ' he said his held arrogantly high. His answer made sense to Ginny in a sick way.

'You say that people are treated how they behave. You behave like and arrogant prick and are thus treated like one. But tonight i have seen you be civil to me,' she inquired to him.

'I may have been civil to you fox, but i am still an arrogant prick, and that will not change,' he said and she accepted this answer and they continued in comfortable silence lost in there own thoughts. As they neared the domain of the Slytherin Draco halted. 'I can do just fine from here fox. But perhaps we can do this again some time,' he said and with that he pulled the hood of her clock over her head and sent her on her way. It was not moments after she turned around that she heard other people join Draco in the corridor behind her. She did not turn around knowing that he had covered her head for a reason.

'Well Draco, who was that girl you sent away? Couldn't pleasure you as I can huh?' asked a husky female voice and Ginny shivered and Draco's reply stung her, though she didn't know why.

'Not in a million years love. Now why don't you show me just how good at pleasuring you are?' he asked and Ginny heard the girl giggle before all sound was drowned out by the portrait closing.


End file.
